It's A Crazy World
by LadyB3ARwolfFang
Summary: Ichigo is attending college! Join him and his friends as they go through college life, learning many things...and not just what they're studying! Story portrays the essence of growing up the good & bad. Quite humorous. Various pairings.
1. First steps

**It's a Crazy World…**

**Chapter 1: First steps…**

**Date: Monday September 4****th**

**Ichigo POV**

After breakfast I started walking towards my new college. Well. Technically my first college. The way I just said 'new' made it sound like I've been to loads, but what I mean is…man this is confusing…let me start again. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm eighteen years old and I'm starting college today. There. That makes much more sense.

I was walking with my two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin, who are both fourteen years old and attending high school. The same one I went to in fact. They were walking along beside me wearing their high school uniforms…it feels kinda weird not having to wear a uniform anymore. We live in a small (ish) town called Karakura and the college I'm attending is actually a pretty good one. I know, surprising huh? Who would have thought that this small (ish) town actually had a pretty good college that rich kids from other cities actually come to, I've lived here all my whole life and I didn't know this till recently.

"So Ichigo, you nervous about your first day?" my little sister Yuzu happily asked me, out of both my sisters she was the sweet and most helpful one, she has short fair hair that she holds back at one side with a red hair clip, big light brown eyes, and is quite a petite little thing, I answered her question, "Not really, to be honest." That was kind of a lie I guess, I am a little nervous but I'm not telling my little sisters that. Ha hell no. Yuzu continued smiling, "That's good." Karin then spoke up in her normal bored tone, "You know he's only saying that coz he wants to seem all macho, he's really actually pissing himself with anticipation…" why that little… "That's not very nice Karin!" Yuzu scolded her twin sister.

Twins. I suppose that's something I should point out. You might have already guessed but Karin and Yuzu are twins, although they couldn't be more different. Karin has short black hair that barely reaches her shoulders, dark blue eyes that are so dark they look black. She tends to act like she has an attitude problem, I guess sometimes it really is an attitude problem but most of the time it's just a way she acts, harmless really. She's pretty blunt and to the point, has a short temper and does get kinda scary (not to me of course) when she gets mad, she's the same size as Yuzu…how did I describe Yuzu? Oh that's right, petite. Well Karin is petite too. Karin and Yuzu are like opposites but the strange thing is they get on really well, like they level each other out.

"Why you little..!" I was about to chew her out but she then turned down a different road, dragging Yuzu with her, "Oh would ya look at that our high school is down this road! Catch ya later Ichigo make sure you find out where the toilets are as soon as you get there!" she called over her shoulder smugly, Yuzu waved, "Good luck Ichigo!" I twitched, that little cheeky…gggr stupid little sister…I soon reached the college. It was a large building, much grander and older than my previous high school. It was made from red bricks and there were these huge circular concrete steps leading up to a pair of large oak doors which were open welcoming the new students. I'd passed the college a few times in the past and always thought it looked to be a pretty impressive looking place, but never had much thought about it other than that…

I take my first steps into my university life, entering the college campus, feeling a little out of my depth as I headed towards the commanding building…

"HEY ICHIGO! Wait up!" my eyes widen slightly as I turned to greet the familiar female voice…


	2. You Idiots!

**Chapter 2: You idiots!**

**Date: (still) Monday September 4****th**

**Ichigo POV**

"Tatsuki, hey." I greeted my old friend. Tatsuki came running up "Orihime, you too? Hey." I said in surprise as I saw closely following Tatsuki was her best friend Orihime. Orihime looked at me shyly then said, "Morning Ichigo!" Tatsuki looked at me as if I was idiot of the century, "Don't act so surprised Ichigo, Orihime and me are going to the same college as you, you know!" Tatsuki and I have been friends ever since I was a little kid. I met her when my mum started taking me to martial arts class…man she used to hammer me! Probably still could…which is why I don't mess with her.

"Yeah yeah no need to bite my head off about it!" Tatsuki smiled and punched my arm…not lightly either! Did I mention that a few years ago when we were still in high school she got second in the women's Japanese martial arts competition! That meant she was the second strongest girl in the country…if that wasn't enough only a year ago she did another contest which she got first in…it's now official, Tatsuki is the strongest girl in the country, well competition wise. My arm throbbed. I decided to ignore it. "Lay off Tatsuki!" I started walking towards the building, Tatsuki and Orihime at my side. "Just coz we're going to college Ichigo doesn't mean I'm gonna go soft on ya! Someone has to keep you on your toes!" I grunted in reply.

Despite the fact that Tatsuki is pretty strong and fightable, she isn't really that bigly built, she's of about average height for a girl, slight figure, short black hair that tends to stick out in various directions, messy you know? Brown greyish eyes…or are they amber brown..? Damn, now that I think about it they're kind of an unusual colour, well…I guess I'll stick with Brown greyish eyes…and as you might have guessed she's a full out tom boy. That might be why our friendship has lasted so long. The weird thing is I pretty much consider her to be my sister.

We made our way up the circular concrete steps and entered the college building, going through the massive oak doors. We looked around the inside of the first hall, a tall ceiling with thick wooden beams holding it up. It was definitely an old building (I know I keep saying that but c'mon! My high school was only built in the 20th century!) When we walked in it felt like stepping back in time…it was also a very European influenced building, apparently some Europeans had helped build it years ago for some reason. What? I know some Europeans had a hand in building it but how am I suppose to know why and when exactly they built it! Or how and why our Japanese culture allowed it because we've always been a very self sufficient country…I'm not a history geek jeez…ask someone who cares. End off.

We looked around as we started walking down the hall, heading to the reception. Orihime gasped, "What an amazing place! I knew what it was gonna be like but I couldn't quite imagine it! I can hardly believe we're actually going to be spending our college years here! Oh Tatsuki isn't it exciting?" she exclaimed as she grabbed Tatsuki's arm excitedly. Orihime, well I guess I should describe her. She's the same height as Tatsuki, has long (and I mean long) light auburn hair with two blue snowflake (or whatever they are…snowflakes…flowers…I'm a guy. I don't see the difference.) Hairclips on either side, big emotional brown eyes and she tends to have a very sweet sort of airy fairy kind of personality. You know kinda ditsy. But that's just how she appears. She was actually always one of the smartest people in my high school class. Oh and…er…um…ahem…a feature of Orihime's which er haha normally distinguishes her is er…urgh I don't even know why I'm saying this but…she has a massive rack. There. Said and done. Now I will return to my daily life. Thank you for listening…

Tatsuki smiled patting Orihime on the head, then turning to say, "Yeah but I have no idea where to go! I know we have to go to the reception room first, that's what it said in the letter…" I nodded remembering the letter everyone got explaining what to expect and do when we arrived, "Yeah, then the receptionist should tell us where to go…I think the letter said something about second year students showing us around…" That's all I need, a stuck up second year laying down the law and saying how great they are as they show me around a huge freakin campus…wonderful. I will be highly surprised if I haven't cracked a few heads by the end of the day…and got myself kicked out of college on the first day. That would really go down well. Tatsuki groaned, "Oh god! I remember that now…" obviously not looking forward to the snobby second year bullies either. I can't stand bullies. Due to my orange hair I was always the target of group bulling. Bastards. Good thing I can take care of myself…with sometimes the help of my friends.

We continued to walk down the hall, searching for the reception room, when suddenly we heard a voice behind us, "Hey you three! Back over here!" we turned to see a woman waving us back the way we came (**group sweat drop) **haha apparently the reception room is right at the entrance of the college. Have to try and remember that...we started to walk back towards the impatient woman tapping her foot, "I thought I could hear someone in the hall but I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to miss the sign see," she pointed to the sign on the door that clearly said, "_'reception'!_" who the hell is she calling stupid. Bitch. This woman had black hair that spiked up at the front and went down her back in more spiky motions. She had green eyes and had a curvy body…holy shit! My eyes focused on her chest…Jesus Christ! Look at the size of those things! …I'm not a pervert, if you could see her, your eyes would focus on the biggest part of her too and I'm telling you those things can't be real! I quickly looked away before a blush reddened my cheeks.

Orihime smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I guess we're all a bit nervous…" as we entered the small office I saw another girl flicking through some papers with a focused expression. She looked up unblinkingly as we entered, then returned to her shuffling through the papers. She had black hair (seems a lot of people I've seen today have…) with a thick black fringe just above her eyebrows with two bits of hair hanging down either side of her face and a long plait lay on her back comfortably. Brown green eyes…I think there's a proper name for that but I don't know it, oh well. She wore a red chocker around her neck and was wearing a very short skirt and man…she had beautiful legs! They were really long and…wow…OK must take eyes away from legs...again I'm not a pervert. I am simply making an observation.

The woman with the um, ahem, I mean the woman who had called us into the small room, placed her hands on her hips and…holy shit! She has a prosthetic arm! How could I not notice that? Her right arm from just above her elbow down was prosthetic…how could I not notice! Well, ha, I guess I was kinda um…distracted…er moving on! She turned to us placing her hands on her hips and told us roughly, "My name's Kukaku Shiba! I'm one of the science teachers here!" Great. That means I'll probably be seeing a lot of her. I took multiple science courses as I need the grades from each to continue to follow my career choice. Kukaku Shiba continued motioning to the girl behind her, "And this is Nemu Kurosuchi. She's the college receptionist here. Every time you come into college to do your courses, you have to sign in here." She matter a factually stated and showed us a huge book, "You must write the date and the time you arrive, then after your course or courses have finished you sign out again. That is if you are leaving the campus. If you are living in the college blocks then you still have to sign in and out, it's to let us know that you are attending your courses. You are welcome to go to the college library or gym if you have free periods…" She continued to explain the things we were allowed to do and the things we weren't. The regimes and things we needed to do every day. She then said continuing with her brisk rough tone, "Now, if you go down the left wing of the hallway, to the left following that hall, up the flight of stairs you encounter first and then to your left, you will enter a room where all the new students are waiting for the volunteer second year students to show you around campus. Try not to miss the doorway this time." She patronisingly finished. Bitch.


	3. Old And New Faces

**Chapter 3: Old & new faces**

**Date: (again, still) Monday September 4****th**

**Ichigo POV**

So we left the office and headed down the hallway. I have to admit I wasn't sorry to say goodbye to that Kukaku Shiba woman, there's something about her that's just almost, unsafe…well I guess I will soon find out, seeming though I'll probably have her as a science teacher sooner or later. We head down the left wing of the hall way as we were instructed, "Wow…" Tatsuki suddenly comments, I look at her my permanent frown deepening, "What?" She turned her head and continued, "You know that this room all the new first years are going to be waiting in? I was thinking and it really must be a huge room! I mean to fit the entire new freshman year! Man!" the three of us blinked comprehending this, Orihime said thoughtfully, "You know, that is a good point." Yeah…apparently this room we're heading to is gonna be pretty big…but then this is a big, old, building, it's going to be a dead given that a lot of the rooms are going to be big…but still. I don't know. This is a very weird conversation…one I really want to give up on. So let's not discuss it anymore. Okay.

"So Orihime..." I started, although I paused because Orihime sort of…squeaked? Or was it more of an…eep? …either way, she then looked at me almost sort of, flustered looking…man she's always been a bit, eccentric. But then I guess she wouldn't be Orihime if she wasn't. I glanced at Tatuski to see if she had noticed Orihime's odd behaviour, I received a _'you are such an idiot, why don't you get it'_ kind of look. Jeez, what's with that?...am I missing something here? So I returned Tatsuki a _'What?'_ expression to which I received a _'never mind…idiot'_. Yeah. This whole scene of Tatsuki and me communicating through facial expressions just goes to show how well we know each other…

"Ah, ye-yes? Ichigo?" Orihime asked. I carried on, "I was just wondering, are you still hoping to be a primary school teacher?" I was asking this to pass the time, I mean we have to talk about something whilst walking these halls towards this supposedly 'huge room'…plus I am interested. She looked at me for a second before closing her eyes, smiling and replying enthusiastically, "Oh yes! I've taken all the courses that I need to help me become a primary school teacher!"

"Er, just out of interest, why a primary school teacher? I mean having to teach a load of screaming little kids algebra and stuff, would certainly wane on my patience…"

"Mine too." Tatsuki added with a twisted expression as she thought about the screaming kids. Orihime thought for a moment as we started walking up the staircase, which I have to say is just as impressive as the rest of the school. It's wide, wide enough to fit several people along the steps at a time no doubt …some of the floor boards on the staircase creaked angrily as we placed our weight onto them. CREAK. Yeah, like that one…I can see if I need to make any quick quiet get aways in the future I'm going to have to learn which steps to step on and which to avoid… smoothly varnished and frequently used banisters giving the impression of grandeur, as I gripped the banister as we made our what up the staircase I noticed the dark wood and the smooth touch it left on my hand, I can't help but study the used wood, wondering how many people over the years have done exactly as I was doing right then…

Oh right! Haha back to the conversation I guess…"Well," Orihime started, "it's just something I really want to do! I enjoy looking after children and I think it would feel like a real achievement, you know? To teach children, not only things like algebra but also daily occurrences, choices, you know? It's something I've wanted to do for a while now!" she ended with a happy smile and a little laugh. Well, fair enough, I guess those are pretty good reasons…although, I wouldn't be a primary school teacher myself, ha hell no, "Fair enough." I answered her speech. She looked pleased and replied, "You think so?" I blinked a little confused, "Well, yeah…" she smiled and nodded happily, I glanced at Tatsuki who had the _'you are such an idiot, why don't you get it' _lookagain…well I'm sorry, jeez! Why do I feel out of the loop…oh well.

We all suddenly stopped, gazing at a strong wooden door. We had reached the top of the first flight of stairs and this was the first door to our left. I assume this is the room (that is supposedly huge) where we are supposed to wait to be shown around the college. We stand there for a second. I don't see either of the girls reaching for the handle so I figure, hell, someone has to open the damn door. We can't stand outside for the rest of the day…so I reached out and opened the door. I mean, what's the big deal? It's just a door.

An immense sound of people talking away enthusiastically inside the room, hit us like a full front on punch. I blinked a few times, my permanent frown growing deeper protectively as some eyes focused on us as we (more 'new comers') arrived, but I guess because people had been arriving for most of the morning their eyes didn't linger on us long, not to mention we were all 'new comers'. Even so…I still felt on guard. The room, as Tatsuki had predicted, was huge! It was long, rectangular and had a sort of traditional dance floor feel to it, with high wooden beams supporting the ceiling. On the opposite wall to which we were facing were three large windows letting welcoming sunshine enter the crowded room. The room had many white tables and chairs placed everywhere, I guess they had been put out neatly but as everyone arrived they had been moved around to suit the groups that were already forming. I searched the room as we made our way around, studying faces, attitudes, examining the beginnings of my new surroundings. These are the people I'm going to be spending college with after all. Might as well check them all out…I mean that in a non-perverted way, trust me. Orihime looked shyly and timidly around at everyone as she followed Tatuski and me as we looked for a place to sit. I wasn't surprised to see Tatsuki, as usual, not afraid to look people in the eye purposely showing that she new how to look after herself.

As we went round the room I noticed people sitting on the tables, some sitting on the chairs, others even sitting on the chair with their feet on the table. I saw one couple, the girl sitting on the boy's lap their hands entwined as they chatted away to the people around them…I got some weird looks, not surprising to be honest, all the looks were directed at my unusual hair colour as their eyes flickered upwards. I looked straight back at them; I have just as much right to be here as they do. They soon looked away. "HEY! ICHIGO! DUDE! OVER HERE!" I turned my head abruptly as another familiar voice called out through the crowds. My eyes focused on a guy, with light red-ish brown hair that grew downwards but curved slightly at the ends, brown eyes, not quite as tall as me and not as well built…I'm not bragging, just stating a fact. He waved madly as he stood on…one of the tables! We made our way over to him as quickly as we could, weaving past the tables, chairs and people…I walked past someone who was walking in the direction we had just came and I accidentally bumped his shoulder, "Sorry…" I started, "Watch where you're going!" he growled in response before he continued to stride away, "What's his problem..?" I mumbled disgruntled, Orihime blinked, closed her eyes and smiled, "Just ignore him Ichigo!" I glanced in the direction the ass hole had went…he was a big guy, muscled, tall, he strutted around like he owned the place!...but the thing that I couldn't help but notice was his hair…it was blue!...I mean I'm no one to judge but, seriously! Blue! It was BLUE!...that can't be real surely…before I looked away to head over to the table with the wildly waving buffoon, I noticed him sweet talking to a group of girls, who giggled…

We arrived at the table where the buffoon shouted, "ICHIGO!" to which I replied, "Keigo! Get down from there you idiot! You're causing a scene…" Keigo pouted and crouched still on the table, "Ah Ichigo! You think coz we're at college now I'm gonna stop being a goof…" he leapt up and shouted, "I'M SORRY MY FRIEND BUT YOU ARE SURELY MISTAKEN! I KEIGO ASANO WILL NOT STOP JUST TO PLEASE A GROUP OF STUCK UP SOPHISTICATED COLLE~"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Tatsuki put an end to Keigo's loud rant, knocking him off the table, Keigo **(Anime tears) **pitifully said from the floor, "Hello Tatsuki…" a chirpy voice then spoke up, "Thanks Tatsuki, someone had to shut him up!" Mizuiro sat at the table as well (another friend of mine) I then noticed a big guy sitting at the table that I recognised as Chad (another friend) Oh, I suppose I should explain, Keigo and Mizuiro have been my friends for years, we were in the same class during high school. They're about the goofiest pair you'll ever meet but I still seem to be friends with them so they must have their good points. Mizuiro is about the same height at Keigo, small build, has black hair that sorta curls out at the sides with two (or one, depends) small bits of hair loosely sitting on his forehead, big brown eyes, oh and he thinks he's a total ladies man…one who prefers older women. I've known Chad for about the same amount of time that I've known Keigo and Mizuiro, Chad was also in the same class as me in high school. There's one very good way of describing Chad…one that always comes to mind…he is big. And I mean BIG. The guys a freakin giant! Seriously, he's very tall, HUGE muscles I'm telling you that guy could break a person with one hand! Luckily he's a very down to earth quiet guy who doesn't like hurting people. He has brown wavy hair that often covers his right eye, his eyes are brown. He's like the strong silent type, you know just talks when he needs to…unlike Keigo who won't shut up…

So Orihime, Tatsuki and I sat down at this table with Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro. It was kinda surreal in a way, the six of us sitting at a table ready for college and we were all old high school friends. It was, nice I guess. Certainly didn't feel like I stuck out so much…although, that could have had something to do with Keigo acting like, well Keigo, causing any attentions in our group been mainly on him. I suppose if I think about it from other people's point of view we must have looked like a weird looking bunch. I mean, there was Keigo shouting and jumping around like an idiot, Tatsuki trying to get Mizuiro to have an arm wrestle, Mizuiro there squirming around like he needed a piss coz he was trying to stop Tatsuki from forcibly grabbing his arm, Orihime sitting there laughing away to herself with her eyes closed as if she found something cute and funny at the same time but it was only her who had noticed it, Chad who was sitting there just well sitting there and then there was me, the guy whose bleached (which it is not I liked to add, my hair is definitely natural) his hair so it's gone orange and with the weird permanent frown on his face. Yep. We must really look like a weird bunch. Pfft. What do I care what people think though. If I did I would have dyed my hair black years ago.

I was actually enjoying sitting there with all my friends, I mean I have seen them since we finished high school (which was a few weeks ago) but being actually together in an educational environment, or in this kind of atmosphere, it was…nice I guess. Atmosphere, that's something I'd like to point out. The excitement and the anxiety floating around the room from all the new students was incredible! Anxiety, excitement, apprehension…they were all there. It made this really strong feeling, almost like an adrenalin rush. Almost. Not quite.

We were there talking for a while and during that time the door opened and closed as more freshman arrived. Finally the wait for the second year student volunteers to arrive to show us around the college campus was over. The door opened and at first no one paid any attention, but we all turned as we heard a 'donk, donk' and then silence fell over the room. An old man with a cane (that's what had made the donk, donk, to get our attention) he looked ancient…that sounds really impolite but I'm afraid it's the truth! He looked pretty old! His half closed eyes searched the room, he had a bald head with a scar like a cross covering the left side of his head and forehead (his right, my left) he had impressively long white eyebrows, moustache and beard to match, his beard seemed to have black string rapped around in crossing formations. He wasn't alone either. Another man, tall, long white hair loosely hanging on his shoulders and back…well, that's unusual, a guy with long white hair. Huh. Also, standing next to these two men were a group of people not much older than myself…I guess those are the second year students. Brilliant.

The old guy spoke once we all fell silent. "Hello. My name is Yamamoto Genryuusai and I'm the head master of this college. This," he indicated the man with long white hair on his right, "Ukitake Juushio he is the deputy head master at this college." Then began some introductions, this head master started explaining some shit and then he told us some more crap and so on. I don't have to explain it all it was enough to hear it once. He finally said, "Now, I shall let Mr Ukitake explain the next course of action for all of you." The deputy head stepped forward and stated, "Right, what we need you to do is get into small groups. It doesn't matter what groups, whether you know the people or not. Just as long as you're in a small group. Then one of the second year students who have volunteered to show you around the college campus, will pick your group and then you will be shown around. Any questions you have feel free to ask your student guide. If you have any further questions or anything else you would like to discuss, either with your courses or anything in particular you are welcome to visit my office or the head master's." so that was that. The noise of people talking started up again louder than ever. The head master and deputy head said something to the volunteer students then they turned and left. "Well, I guess we're a group." Mizuiro pointed out, "Alright! Let's do this! Finally we're gonna get shown around campus! I mean c'mon how long have we been waiting? Oh! Hey Ichigo! Have you seen all the hot bodacious babes that are getting around this room! I mean the sexy atmosphere they're steaming off is almost unbearable dude! I wonder if our little innocent Ichigo is gonna finally become a man now that our college life has nearly and truly started!" **(Ichigo twitch anger sign)** Keigo over hyperactively exclaimed "You're one to talk Keigo…" I mumbled, he continued either choosing to ignore me or not hearing me, "Oh MAN! Look at some of those hot second year girls! I seriously hope we get one of them! Dude, Chad don't look so scary! Stand less tall or something! We gotta get one of those second year girls to show us around!" Tatsuki twitched, "Why does he never shut up...?"

Everyone in the room got into small groups and waited for a second year student to come and show them around. I looked curiously around when I spotted someone I knew…a guy not far, by himself, with black hair and glasses…I shouted and waved, "Hey Uryu!" He looked over his glasses at me. Uryu is another guy from my high school class. I can't exactly say we were ever friends. But again, I can't really say we were enemies either. There were times when we were and we really hated each other but then…I guess I consider him my friend. Sort of…certainly one of the more annoying ones…not to mention seriously stuck up. I shouted to him again, still not much of a response, just looked at me over his glasses. Dick. Orihime realised who I was yelling at, smiled happily, raised her arm and started waving too, "Oh! Uryu! Hey! Come over here Uryu!" he blinked and then started to make his way over. Oh so now he comes! Jeez! What a dick! He walked up to us, "You always have to draw attention to yourself don't you Ichigo…" he said smoothly, dick. "Hey! I was just calling you over coz you were by yourself and I thought you might want to be in our group!" I angrily retorted, "I was doing fine by myself…" he answered. Dick, "Well, you might as well be in our group now that you're here!" I growled, Orihime smiled and said to Uryu, "It's nice to see you Uryu! You should stay in our group! It will be fun if we're all together!" Uryu blinked at Orihime then replied, "It's nice to see you too Orihime. I guess as I'm here now I might as well join your group." I twitched, "That's what I said!" I yelled frustrated.

Keigo (**anime tears) **quietly howled, "Our group just suddenly got less cool…but we mustn't get deterred!" He stood up straighter stopped howling **(sparkles) **"We must succeed in getting a hot sexy babe to be our guide!" just as he said that, a second year student girl came walking towards us, (What are the odds huh?) "Ah! See what did I tell ya! Watch and learn fellas, as the Keigo man works!" he exclaimed triumphantly. The volunteer student approaching us had long wavy light coppery hair, really pretty blue eyes, a small mole (I think it's called a, beauty spot?) under her lips on the right side of her face (her right, my left) and…oh for god sake not another one! What is with women today and bombarding me with HUGE freakin boobs! Those things could compete against Kukaku Shiba's! Jesus Christ...I have to admit though, this second year girl, man she's attractive! She was right next to us, Keigo jumped forward and started to say, "Well hey there pretty lady!" but she suddenly squealed and rushed passed Keigo! I don't think she even saw him, he fell onto the floor (second time today ha) coz as she ran past she sort of bumped him and yeah, Keigo + bumped = on the floor like a wimp. She ran up to another group not far from us and started hugging someone…whoever it was must have been pretty small coz I couldn't see who it was! Not that I would know them…but still, she was hugging whoever it was real tight…I guess she knows whoever it is…unless she just hugs any random person…

"Why hello there…" a sleek voice entered my trail of thought. I turned and saw a second year student standing in front of us. Now. This guy. This guy looks…well…I guess I'll describe him and you can decide for yourself…he was tall, I guess about my height, quite well built, he had short smooth violet white greyish hair (I guess violet is the right word…it's hard to explain) his eyes were closed and a creepy smile was formed on his lips…a long mouth that curls up at the edges (he reminds me of 'The Joker' from the Batman film…any moment I feel like he's gonna say "Why so serious..?") he spoke again as we stood there blinking at him, "My name is Gin Ichimaru…and I am your student guide for today." Okay. So…we don't get a choice in this? He turned saying, "Follow me freshmen!" apparently not. Perfect. Just freakin great. Keigo was now off the floor, looking pretty upset about not getting a 'hot babe' to show us around. We started to follow this Gin guy as he arrogantly led the way out of the room we were waiting in…Great. Just as I predicted. A stuck up second year college student showing us around and laying down the law...and also as I predicted…I don't think I'm going to like the guy…


End file.
